Kitana (Alternate Timeline)
Kitana is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. She's the daughter of Sindel, the former queen of Edenia, and the majority of the games she was on the side of good. But in Mortal Kombat X, ''she appears as a minor antagonist, alongside Liu Kang, Sindel, Smoke and Kung Lao, she can be considered as the secondary antagonist (or one of the main antagonists) in the next ''Mortal Kombat game. Biography Kitana is a hero in a majority of the games and a fallen hero turned in villain in Mortal Kombat X. Early in the series Kitana was a false antagonist just like her friend Jade Kitana was taken from her family as a child in the original timeline and was raised by Shao Kahn. She was trained to be an assassin and turned evil and believed that Shao Kahn was her real father but after she learned the truth Kitana joined the side of good. She was really a hero under her stepfather's control Kitana has be on the side of evil unwilling more than one time. While Kitana seems to "Enjoy being a Revenant" mentioned by Jax Briggs in the alternate timeline Kitana also seemed to enjoy what she did as a false antagonist in the original timeline as while but also had doubt about the side she was on. Kitana felt bad after she learned the truth and showed her more kind and caring side at least to the good and innocence. Alternate Timeline Mortal Kombat (2011) After being killed off by a soul power-enhanced Sindel (who in turn was defeated by Nightwolf, who sacrifices himself in a last-ditch attempt to stop her), her soul is now bound to Quan Chi. Kitana is one of the warriors the sorcerer orders to attack the Thunder God Raiden. She remarks that Raiden has sealed their fate to this place before attacking him with Nightwolf and Kung Lao. Mortal Kombat X (comic series) She kills the demon Moloch on Quan Chi's orders, and also sees the necromancer kill off Drahmin for their failure to capture Scorpion. The undead princess stands by Liu Kang as Quan Chi discusses how Shinnok's prized amulet is now exposed, Kitana states they should go after it, though Kung Lao reminds her that both Earthrealm and Outworld are on high alert after Havik's rampage, and suggests subterfuge using Shinnok's new acolyte D'Vorah, to aid them in stealing the exposed amulet. Mortal Kombat X Twenty-five years later, it is shown that Kitana is still an undead revenant serving Shinnok and Quan Chi. She, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Smoke and Sindel make up as Quan Chi's primary enforcers since Shinnok was trapped inside his amulet for a very long time. Jax and Sareena lament that Quan Chi's corruption has turned the revenants into killing machines, with some of them seemingly (Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, and to a smaller degree, Kung Lao) enjoying being revenants. She replies to them, stating that she doesn't feel being victimized and felt that Raiden was toying around with her emotions. She and the remaining revenants are seen in Scorpion's chapter, where they pledge their allegiance to the recently- freed Elder God Shinnok before proceeding to take Johnny Cage hostage, attack the Sky Temple and poison the Jinsei - Earthrealm's life force. Kitana is then seen in Cassie Cage's chapter, where she and the revenants are discussing with D'Vorah on next steps after Earthrealm is destroyed, with the former princess suggesting an assault on the Elder Gods. After Quan Chi was slain by Scorpion, and Shinnok defeated by Cassie Cage, it is shown in the ending that Kitana has become empress of the Netherrealm, co-ruling alongside Liu Kang. Raiden, now bearing a menacing appearance, tosses the former Elder God Shinnok's still-living head at their feet, and warns them that he will not sit idly by and watch Earthrealm get invaded, but will go on a warpath and destroy anybody who dares to threaten it, and that he won't show any mercy or remorse. Her ''Mortal Kombat X ''arcade ending shows that Kitana has a vision where she became queen of Edenia, after it was freed from Outworld. In this vision of a timeline unaltered, Shao Kahn had destroyed Earthrealm, yet Kitana united the other realms against the Outworld conqueror and defeated him. But this turned out to be a vision, and she blamed Raiden for her fate. Personality Kitana has come to enjoy being a revenant because she grew tired of being a victim she believes that she has become stronger as result of this. She has become envious, jealous, rude and egotistical. Instead of caring for her others Kitana now focuses on herself wanting to get her revenge, angry that Sonya Blade has replaced her as Raiden's greatest female fighter. Kitana thinks of her former friends as her enemies this is seen during the Mortal Kombat X story and her intro quotes. Gallery Liu Kang and Kitana2015-04-15 16-52-14.png|Kitana and Liu Kang as the new rulers of the Netherrealm. Liu Kang Kitana and Sindel MKX.jpg|Liu Kang, Kitana and Sindel's revenant spirits. Kitana_and_Sindel_MKX.png|Revenants of Sindel and Kitana. MKX_Sindel5.jpg MKX_Kitana_ending_1.png|Kitana's dream vision of the original timeline in here she kills Shao Kahn and she is ruler of Edenia. MKX_Kitana_ending_2.png|Kitana wakes up in the reality of the new current timeline and sees that she is the ruler of the Netherrealm and not Edenia this makes her hate Raiden even more. Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-20-1.jpg|Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-02.jpg|Kitana kills Moloch in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. Mk-costumes-alt-kitana-revenant-1-.jpg Dark_Empress_Kitana_Mobile_Render.png|Dark Empress Kitana. Dark_Empress_Kitana.png Empress Kitana.jpg Kitana_2015-04-23_23-16-04.png Kitana Empress of the Netherrealm.jpg Kitana's_Mournful_Variation.png|Kitana using Jade's weapons and fighting skills to honor her friend. Quotes Trivia * Kitana is 10,000 years old. Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoilers Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Undead Category:Insecure Category:Martial Artists Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Assassin Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Pawns Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Strategic Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Chaotic Neutral